The Last Choice
by myungie
Summary: Done.
1. Prolog

_Apakah dosa di kehidupanku yang lalu terlalu besar hingga takdir mempermainkan kita saat ini?_

 _Tak perduli di masa kini, masa depan atau di kehidupan lain. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau berada aku tidak akan berhenti mencarimu meskipun kau berada di tempat paling tersembunyi.._

 _Kalian adalah satu. Masing-masing dari kalian memiliki posisi di hatiku. Kehilangan satu saja sudah mampu meluluhlantakkan separuh hidupku..Dan kini aku harus kehilangan keduanya... Apa gunanya memperpanjang hidup..?_

 _Jika keajaiban itu benar ada dan kau diberi pilihan..Akankah kau mengambil langkah yang sama?_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Kim Myungsoo_

 _and other cast_

 _Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.. Seorang gadis manis, baik hati dan sederhana yang berasal dari Pohang. Sehari-hari, dia hidup bersama kakak laki-laki dan kedua orang tuanya. Keluarganya tidak bisa dibilang tidak mampu tapi juga bukanlah termasuk golongan atas. Setidaknya ia dan kakaknya masih disekolahkan hingga lulus. Dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tua yang sederhana dan tegas membuat Byun Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang apa adanya.. Disaat remaja lain di usianya menghamburkan uang orang tua mereka untuk membeli make-up, majalah, baju baru dan gadget baru, namun Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu. Bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak tau trend masa kini. Tidak. Tapi menurutnya lebih baik uang itu ditabung untuk biaya kehidupannya saat kuliah di Seoul. Daripada menghabiskan uang berbelanja, Baekhyun lebih memilih menyaksikan boyband idolanya di televisi. Tidak munafik, terkadang Baekhyun juga_ _berharap bisa datang menyaksikan langsung konser idolanya tersebut..._

 _Ada pepatah yang mengatakan..keajaiban akan datang kepada orang yang mempercayainya.._

 _Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Byun Baekhyun..._

 _Di suatu kesempatan, ketika agensi tempat idolanya bernaung membuka undian berhadiah tiket gratis, nama Baekhyun keluar sebagai juaranya..._

 _Ada pepatah lain yang mengatakan..jika kau selalu bersyukur akan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupmu maka kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan terus menerus.._

 _Dan sekali lagi itulah yang terjadi pada Byun Baekhyun..._

 _Dikarenakan suatu kejadian...membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi manager boyband idolanya... EXO..._

 _Tanpa tahu itulah awal dari perubahan terbesar dalam hidupnya..._

 _Sudah sekian tahun Baekhyun menjalani kehidupannya menjadi manager EXO. Suka duka telah ia rasakan sampai detik ini. Dicemooh, dihina, dikritik menjadi tantangan di awal-awal menjadi manager. Namun, Baekhyun tetap lah gadis manis dan rendah hati.. Perlakuan buruk yang ia terima justru semakin_ _membuatnya menjadi gadis dewasa dan tangguh. Penampilannya sekarang pun tak kalah dengan member-member girlband. Keramahannya membuat ia dikenal oleh banyak orang, bahkan artis-artis terkenal. Hingga pada tahun ketiga dia menjadi manager..Baekhyun menjalin kasih dengan salah satu member boyband papan atas dari agensi sebelah.._

 _Tidak mudah menjalin kasih dengan seorang member boyband. Fans yang tidak terima, waktu yang sempit menjadi ancaman dalam hubungan mereka. Bagi Baekhyun tak apa jika ia dihina oleh fans kekasihnya, tak apa jika waktu untuk mereka bertemu sangat sempit.. Baekhyun hanya minta satu..kepercayaan..dan hal itu tidak diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Ketika emosi menyelimuti kecemburuan, maka akal sehat pun tak akan berguna.. Baekhyun pun dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya tepat di hari jadi hubungan mereka di tahun kedua.._

 _Ada pepatah yang mengatakan..kenyamanan menjadi awal dari sebuah hubungan..._

 _5 tahun bersama EXO membuat hubungan Baekhyun dan member EXO sangat-sangat dekat. Salah satunya yakni Park Chanyeol. Sejak awal Baekhyun jadi manager_ _Chanyeol lah yang menerima dengan baik dan tak pernah menyakiti gadis itu. Bahkan ketika ia tahu Baekhyun dicampakkan, Chanyeol langsung keluar dari dorm untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria itu. Beruntung Suho dan Sehun cepat menangkapnya saat itu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangi s. Hatinya masih sakit mengingat saat itu harusnya hari jadi mereka yang ke2 tahun._

 _''Tak akan lagi kubiarkan air matamu jatuh karna laki-laki lain Baek" itu sumpah yang dikatakan Chanyeol malam itu._

 _Tanpa tahu... dia sendiri yang akan melanggar sumpahnya..._

 _Hubungan antara artist dan manager ini, diketahui oleh agensi mereka dan beberapa sasaeng. Agensi menerima bahkan berencana mempublikasi hubungan mereka karna dianggap memberikan keuntungan besar. Namun tidak dengan sasaeng.. Mulai dari hinaan, teror, bahkan siksaan fisik menimpa Baekhyun saat itu. Dua kali..tidak..tiga kali.. Baekhyun harus masuk rumah sakit karena ulah para sasaeng.._

 _Bagi Baekhyun..tak apa jika ia disiksa hingga cacat atau sampai dia mati sekalipun.._

 _Asal d_ _ia tetap bisa mencintai Chanyeol-nya.. Asal Chanyeol-nya tetap berada di sisinya.. Asal mereka sama-sama yakin dan percaya pada hubungan ini.._

 _Nyatanya Park Chanyeol berpikiran lain..._

 _Bukan..Bukan karna ia tidak mencintai Baekhyun lagi..Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang paling dicintai bahkan lebih dari apapun.._

 _Tapi...apakah kalian rela melihat orang yang kalian cintai tersakiti begitu besarnya..?_

 _Lalu...dimana letak kesalahannya...?_

 _Berakhirnya hubungan berakhir pula siksaan yang dialami Baekhyun.._

 _Jangan kira Baekhyun senang..Tidak sama sekali...Dia sudah kehilangan separuh hidupnya..._

 _Park Chanyeol..._

 _Kehidupan terus berjalan, kita tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri menyesali keadaan.. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.._

 _Dia memang masih sama..masih menjadi manager EXO dan melakukan pekerjaan yang lainnya. Namun ada satu yang berbeda dari dirinya sekarang.. Dia menyerah akan cinta..._

 _Dia percaya takdir yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih baik..._

 _Dan takdir pun benar-benar mempertemukannya dengan seseorang..._

 _Namanya Kim Myungsoo.._

 _Lagi-lagi salah satu member boyband terkenal..._

 _Jangan kira mereka telah menjalin kasih.. Myungsoo berbeda dari laki-laki yang pernah Baekhyun temui selama ini.. Mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama yakni biar takdir yang bekerja kita sebagai manusia hanya menjalaninya.._

 _Karena pemikiran itu mereka memutuskan tidak menjalin kasih. Tapi keduanya saling mencintai dan masing-masing mengetahui itu. Sesungguhnya kali ini tidak ada fans yang menggangu, mereka juga sering menyisihkan waktu untuk bersama, bahkan mereka saling percaya satu sama lain. Hanya saja mereka lebih percaya pada takdir, jika memang dia jodohku maka tidak ada satupun cara untuk menggagalkannya..begitupun sebaliknya..jika dia memang bukan jodohku, sedekat apapun saat itu maka tak akan ada kesempatan untuk bersama.._

 _Dan sekali lagi takdir menunjukkan jalannya..._

 _Hari itu adalah hari dimana Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Myungsoo untuk melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang lebih tinggi.. Ya.. 2 hari sebelumnya Myungsoo melamar Baekhyun dan Baekhyun meminta 2 hari untuk memikirkan segalanya.._

 _Hari ini Baekhyun sudah siap..ia sudah siap meninggalkan pekerjaannya.. semuanya.. demi pria yang dicintainya.._

 _Baekhyun sedang mengendarai mobilnya saat itu. Ia melihat gantungan foto EXO diatap mobilnya.. Ia memang belum sempat bilang pada mereka..Belum sanggup..Terlalu banyak kenangan bersama mereka selama bertahun-tahun ini.._

 _Ketika sedang merenung, handphone Baekhyun berbunyi yang menunjukkan panggilan masuk.._

 _"Ya..aku sudah di jalan.. kau tidak sabaran"_

 _''Hehehehe aku hanya memastikan kau datang.. Oh iya tidak perlu terburu-buru aku juga masih di Garosugil"_

 _"Haah kau ini...aku sebentar lagi sampai myungsoooo..."_

 _"Tenang baby..aku akan sampai dalam 5 menit..."_

 _"Hei..hei tidak usah kebut-kebutan. Aku bisa menunggu.."_

 _"Hahaha..kau takut terjadi sesuatu padaku..? "_

 _"Terserah kau, yang penting kau datang kesini dengan selamat.."_

 _"Baby...bukankah kita sepakat... jika memang jodoh tidak peduli sejauh apapun jarak pasti akan dipertemukan..kau ingat kan?"_

 _Baekhyunhanya bisa terdiam. .._

 _"Ya sudah lah..yang pasti akuakan datang. Aku mencintaimu...Sampai kapanpun.."_

 _Dan kenyataannya...pada hari itu dia tidak pernah datang..._

 _27 Mei 2020..._

 _Kim Myungsoo menghembuskan nafas terakhir.._

 _Sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawanya..._

 _Tidak hanya sampai disitu.. Baekhyun harus menelan kepahitan kembali..._

 _Ketika ia mengetahui.._

 _Penyebab kecelakaan Myungsoo adalah mobilnya yang masuk ke jurang karena sebelumnya ada sebuah mobil yang menabraknya dari belakang..._

 _Dan mobil itu adalah..._

 _Mobil yang berisikan member EXO..._

 _Yang dikendarai oleh..._

 _Park Chanyeol..._

 _Penderitaan yang dialami bertubi-tubi membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat berfikir normal lagi.._

 _Sudah setahun lebih ia dirawat di rumah salah satu psikolog di luar negeri .._

 _Dia hanya diam dan tatapannya pun kosong.. Tapi ini lebih baik dibanding setahun yang lalu.. Saat itu ia selalu berteriak, menangis, menolak makanan dan minuman bahkan pernah mencoba bunuh diri.. Untungnya ada salah satu psikolog perusahaan yang berbaik hati mengobati Baekhyun saat itu dan membawanya ke luar negeri.._

 _Selama setahun ini..banyak orang yang telah mengunjunginya.. Keluarga, kerabat, sahabat, kenalan, fans dan tentunya member EXO.. Tapi ada satu orang yang sampai detik ini belum berani menemuinya.. Park Chanyeol..._

 _Hari ini member EXO datang mengunjunginya kembali.. Biasanya mereka hanya berdelapan, namun kini ada sembilan..Park Chanyeol datang.. Baekhyun sedikit bereaksi saat itu.._

 _Dan ketika Chanyeol bersimpuh sambil menangis di depannya saat itu, sungguh tak diduga Baekhyun pun ikut menangis sejadi-jadinya.. Ketika Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, Baekhyun juga membalasnya..Bahkan ketika Chanyeol bergerak ke arah bibir gadis itu, sama sekali tak ada penolakan dari si empunya bibir..._

 _"Baek...tunggu aku setahun lagi... aku akan bekerja keras dan kita bisa hidup bersama-sama disini."_

 _Itu janji Chanyeol saat itu..._

 _Setahun pun terlewati..._

 _Bukan Chanyeol yang datang menemui Baekhyun.._

 _Tapi sebuah amplop..yang berisikan sebuah kertas tebal..._

 _Sebuah undangan pernikahan..._

 _Dan nama Chanyeol tertera di kertas itu..._

 _Hari ini merupakan hari pernikahan Chanyeol dengan Irene, kekasihnya.._

 _Berkali-kali Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu.. Ia ingin memastikan...apakah cinta sejatinya akan datang kemari.._

 _Tentu saja tidak pikir Chanyeol saat itu..._

 _Tapi Chanyeol berharap gadis itu akan datang..Dia ingin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya pada cinta sejatinya..Byun Baekhyun.._

 _Sampai di tengah-tengah acara belum ada tanda kehadiran Baekhyun..._

 _Lalu..tepat di saat Chanyeol dan Irene baru saja selesai mengucapkan janji suci.._

 _Handphone Chanyeol yang dipegang oleh Sehun berbunyi.._

 _Panggilan dari Nyonya Kim, psikolog Baekhyun..._

 _Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan dari Nyonya Kim..._

 _5 detik.._

 _10 detik.._

 _1 menit.._

 _Chanyeol jatuh terduduk di lantai.._

 _Bukan Baekhyun yang datang kesini..._

 _Melainkan sebuah kabar..._

 _Yang mengatakan..._

 _"Baekhyun telah meninggal dunia pagi ini Yeol..karena kecelakaan tunggal..Baekhyun..mengendarai mobilnya ke dalam jurang..."_

 _Jika keajaiban itu benar ada dan kalian diberikan kesempatan kedua...akankah kalian mengambil langkah yang sama..._

 _Sekali lagi keajaiban terjadi..._

 _Sekali lagi takdir menunjukkan jalannya..._

 _"Baek...Baek...Baekhyun...bangun Baek.."_

 _Merasa ada yang menggerakkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun pun membuka matanya.._

 _Namun tak disangka..pertama kali dia membuka matanya..._

 _"Cha..Chan..Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?"_

 _"Iya ini aku, dari tadi aku menunggumu Baek.. kau sudah baikan? "_

 _"Apakah aku ada di surga?"_

 _"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau hanya pingsan beberapa jam karena kelelahan menyiapkan tur konser kita yang kedua Baek.. Ah ! Apakah kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"_

 _"Tur konser kedua? Bukankah..bukankah...tur konser terakhir adalah yang ketujuh...?"_

 _"Baek..sepertinya kau harus periksa otakmu Baek..aku sungguh khawatir"_

 _"Tidak..aku serius Chanyeol..bukankah..kau baru saja menikah? Kenapa kau disini?"_

 _"Oh Tuhan...sebentar aku panggilkan dokter..sepertinya kau benar-benar mengalami cedera otak"_

 _Dan Chanyeolpun pergi.._

 _Aku merasa seperti ada yang salah disini.. Dan ketika aku mendengar suara handphone berbunyi ... aku semakin ada yang salah..._

 _"Itu..bukankah itu...handphone lamaku...?"_

 _Dan semua menjadi tidak masuk akal ketika kulihat tanggal di handphone._

 _27 Juni 2014..._

 _To Be Continue..._

 _Halooooo aku bawa FF baru lagi hehehehe, sengaja bikin prolog-prolog dulu biar semakin banyak yang mampir baca kesini.._

 _Jangan lupa review yaaaah_


	2. Chapter 1 I remembered too

Kau pergi...disaat aku belum bisa memenuhi janjiku...

Tak apa...jika kita tidak bisa dipertemukan sekarang..mari kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya..

Tak perduli.. jika itu memakan waktu 5 tahun, 10 tahun, bahkan hingga ratusan tahun...ini akan menjadi sumpahku...

Terima kasih...ini sungguh lebih dari apapun...meskipun suatu saat nanti...hanya aku yang mengingat sumpahmu..setidaknya aku sudah mendengarnya langsung saat ini...

Tidak sayang..tidak...mulai saat ini..setiap detik aku akan memohon pada Tuhan...

Jangan hapuskan perasaan dan ingatanku tentangmu di diriku sampai kapanpun...

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

Samar-samar aku mulai mendengar suara penghangat ruangan. Meskipun berat, kucoba untuk membuka kedua mataku. Ruangan ini berbeda dari sebelumnya..seperti rumah sakit-batinku. Sesaat aku mengingat kejadian yang kualami beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Baek..Baekhun..kau sudah bangun?'

'Kau pingsan karena kelelahan'

'Ah sepertinya kepalamu cidera yah?'

Tentu saja itu hanya mimpi..aku tertawa akan kebodohanku..apa yang kuharapkan.. dia sudah menikah..Park Chanyeol sudah menikah... dan itulah yang menjadi sebab aku melajukan mobilku ke jurang..hingga aku berakhir disini..di rumah sakit...sekali lagi aku menertawakan kebodohanku...

Terlalu sibuk meratapi kehidupan, aku sampai tak sadar ada seorang pria masuk ke ruangan. Sosok tinggi nan tampan itu mendekat ke arahku. Aku rindu padanya..Sepertinya hampir setahun lebih aku tidak bertemu dengannya..

"Sehun..." lirihku.. dia nampak sedikit terkejut dengan nada suaraku.

"Baek..kau sudah sadar? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Tidak Sehun..aku sudah baik-baik saja"

"Ah..syukurlah..oh iya Baek, tadi Chanyeol menitipkan pesan padaku, dia bilang dia tidak bisa-"

"Bilang padanya aku tidak apa-apa" aku memotong perkataan Sehun. Untuk apa lagi aku mendengarnya ketika aku sangat mengetahui alasannya. Aku harus mengerti..dia punya kehidupan baru sekarang..

Tapi..bohong apabila aku bilang aku baik-baik saja..rasanya sangat sakit..sakit sekali hingga aku ingin mencabut jantungku saat ini..

Air mataku perlahan mulai menumpuk di mataku.. Tidak..aku harus kuat...aku menutup mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku..

Sehun sepertinya merasa iba melihat diriku yang kacau. Perlahan ia mengambil tempat di sisi ranjangku. Lalu merengkuhku dan perlahan-lahan tangannya mengusap punggungku.. Ini sangat nyaman..sungguh..aku hanya butuh tempat bersandar saat ini...

"Baek..tidak apa-apa..aku tahu kau masih terluka saat ini.."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku di dadanya.. "Tidak Hun, kau lihat kan aku sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Bukan fisikmu..tapi hatimu..hatimu yang tidak baik Baek" ucapnya sambil terus mengusap punggungku. Ucapannya tepat sekali.. Rasanya seperti hatiku yang terlindas truk tronton..

"Maafkan aku Baek..harusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia mendekatimu..harusnya aku memukulnya saat itu..harusnya aku... tidak membiarkanmu jatuh cinta padanya..Maafkan aku.."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.. Tidak ada yang salah disini..

"Tidak Hun..Tidak..ini bukan salah siapa-siapa..aku..memang tidak baik-baik saja..tapi aku akan mencoba untuk maju Hun.."

Dia menghela nafas perlahan.. "Aku yakin kau sanggup melakukannya..Tenang saja, masih ada aku dan yang lain yang akan menemani dan menjagamu selalu Baek"

"Terima kasih Sehun...kau tahu aku sangaaaaaaat merindukanmu dan lainnya"

Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Aku tahu..aku lebih tampan dari mantan kekasihmu" sombongnya.

Aku melepaskan rengkuhannya dan langsung menatap ke arahnya.. " Hei! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kau malah mengejekku?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Apakah pesonaku sungguh luar biasa hingga kau tidak bisa tidak melihatku sehari saja..? Aku bersedia mengisi posisi yang ditinggalkan kekasihmu ngomong-ngomong" candanya.

Tunggu dulu..Apakah dia baru bilang sehari?

"Satu hari..?" tanyaku.

"Ya..kemarin aku kesini..tapi kau belum sadar sepenuhnya"

Oh jelas saja aku tidak melihatnya kemarin..Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir kejadian yang ada di mimpiku sebelumnya..Itu tidak mungkin..Lagi-lagi aku menertawakan kebodohanku..

Ketika asik berbincang, seorang pria lagi masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Sosok itu tidak berubah..tinggi..tampan. Sosok yang telah memporakporandakan hatiku kini mendekat ke arahku.

''Baek..kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaku. Melihat itu, Sehun bergeser dan memilih duduk di bangku dekat ranjangku. Sedangkan aku.. aku sedang mencari dimana suaraku yang tak kunjung keluar..

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Baek..ini aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu.." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.. Ya Tuhan.. aku rindu senyuman itu..tapi kini... senyuman itu sudah milik orang lain..

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.. "Kau seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini Yeol" lirihku..

Sebelah alisnya bergerak ke atas menunjukkan sedikit bingung dengan perkataanku. Tapi senyumnya tetap ada. "Hei..kau bahkan sering membangunkanku hanya untuk menemanimu membeli makanan kecil Baek" niatnya bercanda. Tapi aku menanggapi serius.

"Maafkan aku..aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi..aku sadar posisiku sekarang-"

"Tunggu Baek-"

"aku..tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Yeol...selamat atas pernikahanmu..semoga kau bahagia bersama keluarga barumu.." ucapku dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Hening..Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara.. Kulihat Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, kemudian Sehun melihat ke arahku. "Hun..sudah kubilang'kan kepalanya cidera! Tapi kata dokter tidak ada cidera serius" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya

Sehun masih diam dan terus memandangku.. Aku mulai khawatir.. Apakah ada yang salah?

"Apakah aku salah bicara?" tanyaku

"Kau masih bertanya? Sejak kemarin kau meracau hal yang tidak masuk akal dan kau masih bertanya?" Chanyeol sedikit frustasi.

"Kemarin? Jadi yang kemarin bukan mimpi?" tanyaku lagi.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya seketika dan mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi " Aarggh Hun! Aku menyerah Hun, coba kau saja yang bicara padanya!" Chanyeol pun duduk di bangku dekat Sehun.

Sehun perlahan-lahan mendekat ke sampingku lagi. "Baek.." Tangannya gemetar menyentuh pipiku..

"Apakah...apakah...begitu sakitnya? Apakah..kau begitu mencintainya..hingga kau begini..?" ucapnya dengan sendu. Belum sempat aku mau menjawabnya Sehun sudah berkata lagi..

"Baiklah..aku akan memberinya pelajaran saat ini juga!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak berbalik. Apakah dia akan memukul Chanyeol disini.. Tidak! Tidak boleh!

Aku tarik tangannya sekuat mungkin. "Jangan Hun..Jangan..dia tidak salah!"

Sehun mengempaskan tanganku.. "Kau masih mencintainya? Kau masih membelanya? Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun! Sekarang juga aku bisa menunjukkan padamu 100 pria yang lebih tampan dan lebih baik daripada Junho?" Sehun benar-benar marah.

"Bukan begi- Apa?! Junho?!" Dan saat itu juga Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Junho...adalah..mantan kekasihku bertahun-tahun yang lalu...

Gila...Ini benar-benar gila. Aku tidak tahu lagi yang mana yang mimpi. Apakah aku hanya berhalusinasi? Apakah aku sedang sekarat di dunia nyata? Ataukah kejadian lalu itu tidak pernah ada?

Ketika aku melamun, Sehun dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi masuk ke ruanganku. Chanyeol yang pertama mendekat. Tangannya mengusap pipiku perlahan. "Tidak usah memikirkan yang lain..fokus saja pada kesembuhanmu hmm?" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil menggengam tangannya yang ada di pipiku. Aku sungguh merindukan ini. Park Chanyeolku kembali...

Disaat kami saling memandang, Sehun bergerak melihat ke arah tanganku.

"Baek..sepertinya.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai cincin dan gelang ini sebelumnya" sambil menunjuk kearah tanganku. Aku dan Chanyeol seketika ikut menoleh. Aku tercekat. Semakin tidak percaya akan situasi ini.. Ini..Ini...astaga...

"Ah..ini pasti dari lelaki bajingan itu kan?!" Sehun marah kembali.

"Tidak Hun..ah..aku tidak tahu sungguh.." apa yang harus kujelaskan? Apakah aku harus bilang ini cincin yang diberikan Chanyeol ketika dia memintaku menunggu? Dan gelangnya..gelang ini..pemberian Myungsoo...

Mungkin mereka akan benar-benar memasukkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa jika aku menjawab jujur.

Tapi..ini menunjukkan apa yang kualami benar-benar terjadi..ini bukan mimpi..gelang dan cincinnya ini sebagai bukti segalanya..

Lalu..apa yang terjadi sekarang..? Apakah...Apakah...waktu terulang kembali?

"Aku tak menyangka kau sungguh tergila-gila pada lelaki seperti itu Baek" Sehun masih melanjutkan protesnya.

"Iya..aku memang gila..tapi bukan karena dia Sehun" jawabku lesu.

"Lalu ini apa?" Sehun menunjuk tanganku "Kau bahkan masih memakai barang pemberiannya!"

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa Sehun..tapi ini bukan dari pria itu..tak satupun!" jawabku tegas

"Aku tak percaya!"

"Terserah..Ya! Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau mau mencuri!"

"Lepas ih lepas Baekhyuunn!"

Aku dan Sehun terus saja bertengkar saat itu..

Tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di bangku dan melihat kearahku..

dengan pandangan... sendu dan penuh kerinduan..?

 _Kau masih menyimpan cincin dariku Baekhyun?_

 _Kau masih menjaga janjiku saat itu?_

 _Permohonanku dikabulkan Baek..._

 _Kau tidak sendiri..._

 _Tidak akan lagi kubiarkan kau sendiri..._

Halooooo... aku bawa chapter baruuu.

AKu liat banyak yg read tapi sedikit yang review huhuhu

Mohon reviewnya yaaah.

Trimakasih yg udah read follow fav dan review.


	3. Chapter 2 Meet the other

_Jika kau diberikan suatu kesempatan...akankah kau mengambil langkah yang sama?_

 _Jika langkah yang berbeda..berujung pada kebahagiaan untukmu._

 _Maka aku tak akan mundur..meski langkahku berbatu dan berduri._

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Myungsoo

And other cast

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden pertengkaranku dengan Sehun. Tiga hari yang lalu aku sudah dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi perusahaan memberikanku keringanan untuk beristirahat di dorm. Selama seminggu ini aku hanya diam melamun di dorm seperti mayat hidup dan membuat kesembilan pria tampan kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak?

Pertama, ketika aku keluar rumah sakit, yang menjemputku saat itu adalah Suho dan Jongin. Dan aku? Bukannya segera pergi. Aku justru menangis tersedu-sedu dan menerjang mereka dalam pelukan. Jangan kira mereka terharu akan sikapku... tidak sama sekali... ' _Ah ternyata kau lebih agresif dalam kondisi sakit. Kau tahu..aku suka wanita agresif'._ Jongin dengan smirk mesum andalannya..

Kedua, saat itu dua hari aku di dorm setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku yang sedang makan disuapi sehun, sampai tersedak ketika melihat Lay datang mendekati kami. Belum selesai dia menanyakan kabarku. Aku sudah memotongnya. ' _Oppa...kau..kau..tetap bersama EXO kan? Kau tidak jadi pergi kan?'_ ucapku dengan tangisan yang dihadiahi pukulan di kepala oleh si tampan Sehun.

Ketiga, baru saja kemarin terjadi. Oh ya..sebelumnya, setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit, aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol di dorm. Kata yang lain, Chanyeol selalu pulang larut malam akhir-akhir ini dan ketika dia pulang aku sudah tidur. Tapi kata mereka..setiap malam Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan untuk mengecek kondisiku di kamar. Dan malam itu tidak tahu aku yang tidak bisa tidur atau aku yang memang ingin melihatnya hingga membuatku masih terjaga. Pukul 1 malam, aku mendengar suara menuju kamarku. Ketika pintu sudah sedikit terbuka, aku menutup mataku pura-pura tidur. 3 menit sudah berlalu namun yang kudapati hanya keheningan. Hingga menit keempat, ada gerakan di samping ranjangku. Dan menit ke 5, tubuhku membeku seketika ketika sebuah hembusan nafas berada di depan hidungku. Bahkan setiap detiknya hembusan nafas itu semakin dekat. Lalu.. disaat sebuah benda lembab dan kenyal menempel di bibirku... "Aku tahu kau belum tidur". Suara bass itu berbicara dengan posisi saling menempel! Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaanku karena aku hanya bisa diam seperti tak bernyawa. Kesadaranku baru kembali ketika mendengar kekehan kecil darinya. Kudorong kepalanya yang besar itu menjauh dan aku segera duduk. Sialnya dia masih terkekeh.

''Jadi ini yang kau lakukan setiap malam !" Ucapku dengan kesal

" Tidak. Ah...tapi kalau kau ingin seperti itu, maka akan kulakukan setiap malam" dia tersenyum menggoda.

"Siapa yang mau bodoh ! Mulai besok aku akan mengunci kamarku dari dalam!"

Dia hanya terkekeh. "Maaf..maaf. Jadi kenapa kau belum tidur Baek? Jangan bilang kau menungguku"

Oh pria ini benar-benar! "Lebih baik kau segera pergi Yeol, aku mual mendengarmu bicara"

"Kau mengusirku? Hey..aku akan pulang larut malam untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Kau tidak rindu?"

Sesaat aku ingin marah mendengar ucapannya yang 50% tidak salah itu. Tapi kenyataannya, aku malah menegakkan dudukku dan dengan tidak tahu malunya mendekap kedua pipinya. Dia sedikit terkejut akan sikapku. 'Yeol..jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku..tidak mau kau sakit. Maksudku kalian semua sakit'

Dia tersenyum lembut memandangku. "Aku..tidak bisa". Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu memandangku lagi. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji lagi padamu...". Tidak ada yang salah dari ucapannya. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi bagiku, kata-katanya memiliki makna mendalam. Chanyeol yang dulu..chanyeol yang kukenal sebelumnya...selalu berucap janji dengan mudahnya.. Namun kini...Chanyeol yang ada di depanku ini...tidak sanggup membuat janji meski hanya untuk hal kecil. Apakah mereka benar-benar orang yang sama?

Aku menatapnya dengan sendu. Melihat perubahan pada ekspresiku, Chanyeol menurunkan tanganku dari pipinya dan beralih membelai pipi kananku. "Ada apa hmm? Aku dengar dari Sehun, kau sering menangis akhir-akhir ini. Ada masalah?"

Masalah? Apakah aku bisa menceritakan masalahku? Akankah kalian percaya jika aku berkata harusnya aku sudah mati karena kecelakaan pada tahun 2022? Tidak akan bisa...Dan ini sungguh menyedihkan. Aku menggeleng kepalaku perlahan. "Bukan masalah besar. Aku..aku hanya merasa berbeda Yeol.." Dia hanya menatapku dalam-dalam. "Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan dan stres karena pekerjaan" Ucapku sambil tertawa yang jelas terdengar memaksa. Chanyeol masih menatapku lurus dan belum menanggapi. Setelah 2 menit hanya diisi keheningan, ada pergerakan dari tubuh Chanyeol. Semakin dekat hingga membuatku mendongak menatapny bingung.

"Apakah aku juga berbeda?" Suaranya berubah rendah, tegas dan iris matanya menatapku tajam.

"Jawab aku..apakah aku juga berbeda?" Suaranya semakin rendah, serak dan semakin tidak ada jarak diantara tubuh kami. Jantungku berdebar seketika.

"Ye..yeol..aku rasa kau-"

"Aku benci.." wajahnya yg tampan kini hanya berjarak centi di depan wajahku.

"Y..Y..Yeol..Ye..mmmmmhhh!" Belum sempat aku selesai berbicara, bibirnya sudah menerjang bibirku. Meski dengan gerakan lembut tapi tetap terkesan buru-buru. Diawali melumat bibir bawahku dari sudut ke sudut. Membelainya dengan lidah, dan dengan lihainya lidah tersebut membelai atas dan bawah bibirku. Aku masih belum membalas gerakan bibirnya. Aku bingung. Selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya dulu, Chanyeol tidak pernah menciumku seperti ini. Panas, penuh gairah tapi lembut. Ketika dia menarik kepalanya sedikit, kupikir ini sudah selesai sehingga aku membuka bibirku lebar untuk menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Namun pikiranku salah ketika kurasakan lidah pria tampan di depanku ini melesak masuk disaat aku sedang mengais udara. Sungguh..Siapa yang bisa bertahan dari dominansi pria seperti Chanyeol? Yang pasti bukan aku.

Kegiatan ini semakin panas ketika aku mulai mengimbangi gerakannya. Aku lumat bibir bawahnya yang tebal, lalu beralih pada lidahnya yang masih bergerak di dalam mulutku. Jarak benar-benar tak ada ketika aku mengalungkan tanganku di tengkuknya. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak ke segala arah diikuti dengan bibirnya yang turun ke leherku.

"Yeollhh..." Aku merutuki suaraku ketika chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya di leherku.

"Aku benci.." Lidahnya bergerak naik turun sambil sesekali meninggalkan tanda dengan giginya.

Chanyeol beralih menggigit telingaku "Akh..! Yeollh..!" . Tubuhku semakin bergerak tak beraturan ketika lidahnya bergerak ke belakang telingaku. "Aku benci..ketika kau memanggilku 'Yeol'" Bisiknya di telingaku kemudian mengulumnya.

Suhu tubuhku semakin panas ketika tangan chanyeol mulai bergerak masuk melewati bajuku.

"Chanhh..."

"Katakan sekali lagi" tangannya semakin bergerak ke atas

"Chanhh..ahh!" Aku memekik tertahan ketika tangannya memeras kuat dadaku.

Chanyeol beralih menatapku sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya di pucuk dadaku. "Katakan berhenti, maka aku akan berhenti" Tatapnya tajam. Entah dimana akal sehatku atau nafsu yang sudah memuncak membuatku hanya diam menatapnya.

Melihat tak ada penolakan, chanyeol semakin menurunkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mulai sediki demi sedikit menarik baju atasanku. Cumbuannya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya...

"Akhh..!"

.

.

.

Tidak. Jangan salah sangka. Aku merintih kesakitan bukan karena adanya penyatuan di bagian selatan tubuh kami. Rasa sakit itu justru berasal dari tanganku. Tangan yang terpasang cincin dan gelang.

Terlihat ada darah yang menetes dari sisi gelang. Rupanya ada luka goresan memanjang dari bandul yang menggantung di tengah gelang tersebut. Mungkin karena aktivitas kami tadi menyebabkan gelangnya bergeser. Atau karena hal lain?

Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, adanya kejadian kecil ini membuat otak kami normal kembali. Chanyeol mengambil tisu diatas nakas dan mengusap darah yang ada di tanganku. Aku memandang lirih pergelangan tanganku. Bukan karena lukanya. Tapi bandulnya...

Sisi depan bandul ini berupa gambar ukiran satu huruf . L... Nama panggilan myungsoo. Lalu kuputar bandulnya sedemikian rupa. Dan sekarang gambar pada bandul tersebut masih berupa ukiran huruf. E X O.. Ada maknanya dia membuat dua sisi yang berbeda..

Ketika aku sedang fokus pada gelangku. Kurasakan tangan Chanyeol mengusap jari manisku yang terpasang sebuah cincin.. Iris matanya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Mengapa matanya berkaca-kaca? Tidak mungkin Chanyeol tahu...

"Chan.." kataku perlahan. Dia hanya bergumam sambil terus mengusap cincinku. Aku pun memilih untuk tak bicara lagi.

"Kenapa kau masih memakai cincin ini?" Suaranya berubah dingin kembali. Apakah dia marah? Apakah dia juga berpikir seperti Sehun?

"Tidak usah dengarkan Sehun, cincin ini berarti untukku tapi aku bersumpah ini bukan pemberian Junho" ucapku dengan tegas.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan sesaat kemudian dia berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu. Apakah dia tak percaya padaku? Aku tersenyum miris, hanya perihal cincin saja dia tidak percaya apalagi jika aku berkata jujur tentang keadaanku?

Aku sudah menarik selimut ketika mendengar pintu terbuka. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak di depan pintu. "Lihat tulisan di bagian dalam cincinya" dan dia pun pergi. Setelah chanyeol pergi, segera kulepas cincin ditanganku. Kuraba bagian dalamnya..dan benar ada gores tulisan. Aku mendekat ke lampu diatas nakas agar bisa melihat lebih jelas tulisannya. Deg !

 _14 Februari 2021 ❤ C &B _

Tangan dan kakiku bergetar hebat. Tanggalnya...Tidak..Tahunnya... 2021. Dan yang lebih penting..aku sendiri selama ini tidak pernah tahu ada tulisan di sisi dalam cincin itu. Lalu..chanyeol.. Apakah...apakah Chanyeol juga mengalami kejadan seperti diriku?

Meski dengan kaki bergetar, aku tetap memaksa untuk berlari keluar. Aku harus segera menemui Chanyeol dan menanyakan semuanya. Ketika sampai di pintu kamarnya, tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk ke dalam. Namun..kosong..tidak ada tanda-tanda dia di dalam kamar. Tanpa berlama-lama aku berlari ke lantai bawah. Namun sama saja.. tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dirinya..

Aku putuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku. Sekarang sudah pukul 2 malam namun rasa kantukku sirna sepenuhnya. Kuingat-ingat lagi pembicaran kami tadi.

 _'Aku benci...'_

 _'Aku benci..ketika kau memanggilku Yeol..'_

Itulah kuncinya ! Andai saja nafsu tidak menyelimuti otakku tadi.. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri bagaimana bisa melewatkan hal penting seperti itu. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa.. Ketika aku pertama kali mengenal Chanyeol..

 _'Hay..manager Byun. Ah..akhirnya kami punya manager wanita. Oh ya apakah aku harus mengenalkan diriku?'_

 _'Tidak perlu.. Mari bekerja sama Chanyeol-ssi'_

 _'Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil namaku saja'_

 _'Hmm..Chan?_

 _'Chan? Itu terdengar lucu dan tidak pernah ada yang memanggilku Chan?'_

 _'Ah..maaf. Aku panggil Chanyeol saja'_

 _'Tidak Tidak. Khusus untukmu.. panggil Chan saja tidak apa-apa. Hanya kau. Tidak ada yang lain'_

Aku benar-benar harus bertemu Chanyeol besok pagi.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam aku masih merenungi kejadian kemarin sambil menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Handphonenya tidak aktif. Terhitung sudah 5 kali Sehun datang menyuruhku makan. Hingga ke 6 kalinya aku makan dengan terpaksa setelah sehun membawa jongin. 'Jadi..nona Byun ingin disuapi ya? Hmm..tapi..aku tidak biasa menyuapi dengan sendok' ucap jongin dengan smirk mesumnya.

Hari ini aku mulai kembali bekerja. Selain karena tidak enak hati karena terlalu lama istirahat, aku fikir mungkin aku bisa bertemu chanyeol di perusahaan. Ya..sudah 2 hari chanyeol tidak kembali ke dorm.

Sepertinya keputusanku untuk kembali bekerja hari ini tepat ketika kulihat sosok tinggi yang kucari beberapa hari ini, berada di dalam ruang rekaman. Atau mungkin tidak ketika aku menyadari chanyeol tidak sendirian di dalam. Apakah itu benar chanyeol? Apakah pria yang sedang berpagutan mesra dengan seorang wanita itu adalah chanyeol?

Mataku memanas dengan cepat. Bukannya segera keluar aku malah duduk di kursi terdekat sambil terus melihat ke punggung chanyeol.

''Kau kenapa?'' Bukan..bukan chanyeol yang bertanya.

''Ah..atau kau ingin melakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan?'' Dengan senyum mesum andalan milik siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim mesum Jongin.

"Hei hei, jangan menggoda wanita kesepian yang baru dicampakkan, Jongin" siapa lagi kalau bukan si mulut pedas milik Oh shit Sehun.

Aku hanya menatap sebal pada mereka. ''Kalian sejak tadi disini dan tidak menegurnya. Bagaimana kalau ada yang memergoki?!'' Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa harus takut dipergoki? Toh sudah diputuskan tidak apa membawa gadis dan bermesraan di kantor"

"Orang gila mana yang membuat keputusan konyol seperti itu?!" Aku melototi Jongin.

Kulihat sehun dan jongin saling berpandangan, lalu bersama-sama melihatku dan menjawab ''Kau.."

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Apakah aku sudah gila? Atas dasar apa membuat keputusan seperti ini waktu itu? Melihatku bergumam sendiri, membuat jongin dan sehun saling berpandangan heran.

"Mulai besok aku akan mencabut putusan konyol itu!" "Apa?! Hei hei tidak bisa begitu Byun, kau tahu aku pria yang aktif dalam hal...yah..pokoknya tidak bisa!" Ini jongin.

"Aku tidak perduli !"

"Hei byun kecil, ini juga penting untuk dirimu. Kau mau kami menyerangmu bergantian?" Dan ini Sehun.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar... Aku tidak perduli aku tetap akan melakukannya!"

"Tidak!" "Kau jahat!"

"Meributkan apa?" Rupanya perselisihan keci antara aku sehun dan jongin mengganggu aktivitas chanyeol. Entah kapan mereka berhenti, tahu-tahu chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan kami.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Tanggung jawab!"

"Jongin benar, sekarang kami tidak mau tahu kau harus membuat si bantet byun ini merubah pikirannya!" Belum sempat aku memukul kepala jongin dan sehun, mereka berdua telah lari duluan. Tinggalah aku dengan chanyeol.

Harusnya aku memarahinya karena perbuatannya tadi, tapi lihat aku malah duduk dan terus memandanginya. "Chan..-"

"Maafkan aku"

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk malam itu..." Jantungku berdebar saat ini. Apakah dia akan bilang dia tahu semuanya?

"Aku mabuk" Apa! Tidak..tidak mungkin...

"Aku kelepasan malam itu karena pengaruh alkohol. Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku" ucapnya lagi masih sambil berdiri.

"Tapi..kau..kau berkata soal cincinnya.." ucapku perlahan

"Cincin? Ah..itu.. aku melihatnya saat kau pingsan waktu itu. Aku pikir tulisannya salah cetak makanya kutunjukkan padamu"

"Tapi..Chan-"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Chan? Kau tahu..itu terdengar menggelikan. Aku tidak suka" ucapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Ini..bukan chanyeol seperti malam itu.. Kenapa kau selalu berubah?

"Oh ya. Aku minta..kau tetap membiarkan kebiasaan kami ini. Bukankah itu keputusanmu dulu? Tapi..kau larang pun aku akan tetap bermain dengan para wanita. Kau memang managerku tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengatur kehidupan pribadiku" ucapanya dingin dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan..

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah terlewati. Aku tidak jadi melarang kebiasaan mereka bermesraan di ruangan kantor. Percuma saja..tanpa berkata apa-apa sudah hampir 5x aku memergoki chanyeol sedang berpagutan dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda. Aku menyerah pada keadaan. Aku mulai menjalani hari-hari yang ada tanpa memikirkan jawaban dari hal yang terjadi padaku.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.. Waktu benar-benar berjalan mundur. Jelas bukan mimpi belaka..karena selain adanya cincin dan gelang, selama beberapa minggu ini berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi sama seperti yang kurasakan dulu. Tepatnya..aku mengulang kembali kehidupanku dulu... Mungkin...Tuhan memberikan kesempatan padaku..

Meskipun waktu terulang kembali..tidak 90% apa yang kualami sama seperti dulu. Contohnya yakni...kehidupan cintaku. Aku ingat kembali, sejak dulu memang chanyeol seorang pemain wanita. Tapi dia tidak pernah bersikap dingin padaku. Saat itu chanyeol selalu memposisikan diriku di atas wanita manapun. Namun sekarang? Tanpa malu dia berciuman panas dengan wanita lain di depanku. Chanyeol juga sering mengacuhkanku tapi tetap bersikap baik bila ada member lainnya.

Dengan adanya perubahan sikap chanyeol membuat beberapa perbedaan pada diriku. Dulu..karena kami terlalu dekat, pimpinan agensi meminta kami untuk membuat settingan skandal di publik. Namun sekarang.. kyungsoo yang mengambil peran dalam skandal buatan agensi. Polanya mulai terbaca..jika kau mengambil langkah lain, kau akan menemukan ujung yang berbeda...

Meskipun kyungsoo hanya diam mematuhi perintah, tapi aku tahu dia pasti sedih dan kecewa akan putusan ini. Siapa yang tidak sedih? Setiap menit harus mendapat tekanan dari fans dan hinaan dari haters atas skandal yang bahkan tidak pernah dilakukan.

Aku pernah merasakan itu... Skandal menyakitkan..yang membuatku kehilangan cinta. Skandal yang mempertemukanku dengan myungsoo. Ah ya myungsoo...aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama ini. Haruskah aku menghindari pertemuan denggannya?

.

.

''Jong bantu aku memasang kabel earphone''

''Minta pada kyungsoo, aku masih menata rambutku"

'' Ya! Kyungsoo masih ganti baju, cepatlah Jongin!"

"Dasar kau Oh Sehun si manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa!" Pertengkaran ini akan terus berlanjut jika tak dihentikan dari sekarang.

''Kalian bisa diam?!" Sehun dan Jongin berhenti berbicara dan melihat ke arahku.

''Wow manager byun kita yang penuh pesona telah kembali rupanya" ejek jongin dengan senyum mesumnnya yang tak pernah ketinggalan. Sedangkan sehun hanya meandangiku sambil tersenyum tidak jauh berbeda dari senyum jongin. Hari ini kami menghadiri acara penghargaan musik akhir tahun. EXO tampil sebagai pengisi acara sedangkan aku menjadi pembaca salah satu nominasi penghargaan. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan aku harus berdandan cantik dan berbusana dress mini elegan.

''Kalian semua bersiap-siap, 20 menit lagi kalian akan tampil. Dan..kim jongin oh sehun berhenti tersenyum seperti itu atau kubuat exo tampil bertujuh saja" Dua nama yang kusebut malah tertawa. Terima kasih pada suho yang mewakiliku memukul kepala mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo sudah siap?"

"Sudah Byun" ucapnya lembut. Aku melihat member satu persatu. Suho masih memarahi duo sehun dan jongin, chen berlatih menyanyi dengan chen, dan sisanya sibuk menyiapkan diri. Baru saja aku hendak bertanya kemana satu member lagi, orangnya sudah datang melewatiku. Dengan sikap dingin dan acuhnya. Aku menghela nafas. Aku menyerah park chanyeol...

.

.

EXO baru saja tampil sebagai pembuka acara. Kami mendapat tempat duduk tepat di sisi panggung yang ada di tengah. Awalnya aku duduk di antara sehun dan jongin, namun dengan baik hatinya kyungsoo menawarkan untuk pindah ke tempatnya ketika sehun dan jongin mulai beraksi dengan senyum mesum andalan. Tidak sampai 1 menit aku pindah, aku sudah merasa menyesal. Apa lagi sebabnya kalau bukan karena ada sosok sedingin salju kutub disampingku. Chanyeol bahkan tak bergeming sama sekali. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Lebih baik aku meladeni jongin dan sehun daripada duduk sendiri disini. Aku memilih memainkan handphoneku. Dan perlahan-lahan mulai terdengar intro musik penampil selanjutnya.

 _I watched over it, you love, the long farewell_

 _rather than always getting hurt, this is bet_

 _look at me carefully. It's because i don't like you crying_

 _being hurt is tiring, yeah~ everytime i see you like that_

Deg! Aku tidak mungkin lupa suara ini... Suara yang kurindukan... Dia ada..posisinya tepat di panggung yang ada di depanku. Senyumnya tak pernah berubah... Dengan lesung pipi yang ada di kedua pipinya dia mulai menurunkan pandangannya.. Aku rasa aku lupa cara berkedip ketika iris matanya memandang lurus ke mataku.

 _be mine, i love you, okay..?  
i worry about you, okay?  
i'll take care of you till the end  
let's go together, don't walk onto the harder path, okay?  
it wasn't easy, right?  
i don't want to see you like that ever again __  
_

Dan aku lupa cara bergerak..ketika Myungsoo menyanyikan lirik tersebut sambil bersimpuh di depanku. "Hey Byun'' bisiknya.

Sial...kini aku bahkan lupa cara untuk bernafas..

Dan tidak menyadari..

.

.

Ada seseorang yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi...

...

TBC

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah read fav follow dan review. Semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan. Jangan lupa review yaaa...


	4. Chapter 3 Another path

Mencintaimu...menjadi hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku.

Tapi melepaskanmu...menjadi hal yang paling sulit dilakukan dalam hidupku.

Dan inilah aku...yang sedang memohon pada Sang Penguasa.

Untuk mendatangkan hari dimana aku bisa menitipkan hatiku di hatimu...

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other cast

.

.

.

Acara penghargaan musik baru saja berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Dan disinilah aku saat ini. Di ruang ganti. Bersama anggota EXO lainnya merasakan kebahagiaan setelah berhasil mendapat penghargaan tertinggi. Tepatnya mereka yang berbahagia. Lalu aku? Jangan lupa aku sudah melewati kejadian ini dulu. Semuanya masih sama. Termasuk insiden kecil tadi.

 _'Hay Byun...'_ Ya. Benar. Insiden ketika myungsoo bernyanyi didepanku. Sama persis seperti dahulu. Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Satu yang berbeda. Terjadinya...lebih awal.

Sesaat..kupikir Myungsoo juga mengenaliku. Namun..pikiranku terpatahkan ketika melihat anggota grupnya yang lain melakukan hal yang sama sepeti yang ia lakukan. Ternyata..itu hanya fanservice..

Aku tersenyum kecut. Terkadang aku merasa.. yang terjadi padaku ini bukanlah kesempatan tapi hukuman. Mengulangi kembali kejadian yang telah kau alami sebelumnya. Merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya...Tidakkah itu suatu hukuman?

Tidak mau terlihat sedih disaat momen bahagia, kuputuskan untuk keluar ruangan sejenak untuk mendinginkan pikiran. Melihat masih ramainya artis dan staff di luar, membuatku memilih pergi ke lantai paling atas. Aku menghela nafas lega karena di lantai ini sepi dan temaram. Kubawa langkahku menuju salah satu jendela yang terbuka dan tersenyum mendapati indahnya lampu-lampu gedung yang terlihat dari jendela.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku keluar jendela untuk merasakan hembusan angin malam. Namun..Tes! Setitik air jatuh di telapak tanganku. Awalnya kukira turun hujan, tapi tak lama dari itu, butiran-butiran putih mulai berjatuhan dari atas. Salju. Salju pertama.

 _"Hffttt..lihat! Hanya kita yang berada ditaman disaat cuaca sedingin ini!"_

 _"Hahaha..mereka saja yang tidak tahu indahnya salju pertama Baek"_

 _"Apa yang indah?! Salju tetap berwarna putih meskipun di hari kedua ketiga atau keseratus!"_

 _"Kalau begitu..akan kubuat kau selalu mengingat indahnya salju pertama"_

 _"Apa yang kau-...Hey.. dimana-mana kotak itu berisi cincin bukannya gelang!"_

 _"Gelang ini berbeda Baek. Tidak ada tiruannya. Hanya ada satu. Seperti hatiku..hanya untukmu."_

 _"Pfffttt..kau menggelikan. Cepat pakaikan padaku!"_

 _"Lihat bandulnya..."_

 _"Ya..Ya..sudah kuduga_ _itu_ _ukiran namamu. Hei..apa ini? EXO?"_

 _"Mmmm.. kami adalah satu. Masing-masing dari kami memiliki posisi di hatimu. Sampai kau bisa mengutamakan salah_ _satunya...kuharap kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan keduanya.."_

 _"Aku..."_

 _"Hey Hey jangan menangis._ _Kuhitung sampai 3,_ _kalau kau tidak mau berhenti aku akan menciummu. Satu..Du-mmppht"_

.

.

Aku tersenyum mengingat sepotong kejadian itu. Benar katanya, sejak saat itu aku memang tidak pernah melewatkan turunnya salju pertama. Tapi dia salah. Tidak selamanya salju pertama itu indah. Karena..dua kali aku harus merasakan kehilangan... ketika turunnya salju pertama.

Aku mengecek jam yang bertengger di tanganku. Ternyata sudah setengah jam aku merenung di ruangan ini. Tak mau membuat yang lain menunggu, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tunggu. Tapi...tunggu sebentar. Seperti ada yang kurang. Kulihat lagi pergelangan tanganku, dan..gelangnya! Gelangnya tidak ada!

Kususuri jalan yang kulewati tadi. Hingga sampai di ruang tunggu pun tidak ada. Sekali lagi aku keluar mencari dengan lebih cermat di jalan yang kulewati sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya.

"Maaf..apakah kau sedang mencari gelang ini?" . Aku bernafas lega ketika mendengar kata gelang. Aku berputar untuk melihat siapa yang telah berbaik hati menemukannya. Deg! Lagi-lagi aku lupa cara bergerak bila di dekat pria ini. Aku juga lupa cara bernafas ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di depanku.

"Ini..punyamu kan?" Aku lupa cara berbicara hingga menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan kepala dan menerima gelang yang ia berikan dalam diam.

"Aku melihat gelang ini tergeletak di dekat pintu ruang ganti kami. Lalu sejak tadi, kulihat sepertinya kau sedang mencari sesuatu. Ternyata benar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipi khasnya.

"Te..terima ka..kasih" Sial! Tidak bisakah suaraku berkompromi sekali saja!

"Sama-sama. Umm..aku tahu kita sudah saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Tapi..akan lebih baik jika kita berkenalan secara resmi. Aku..myungsoo-ssi" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku memantapkan hati terlebih dahulu dan berdoa semoga tanganku tidak bergetar dan suaraku tidak gagap kembali. "Hai myungsoo-sii. Aku..Byun Baekhyun" Aku pun memberanikan menyambut uluran tangannya. Dia tersenyum kembali.

"Panggil namaku saja Baek. Kita seumuran" Dia tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Baek. Sampai bertemu kembali"

"Oh baiklah...sekali lagi terima kasih Myungsoo" ucapku sambil menunduk. Melihatnya dari jarak dekat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku. Kulihat dia sudah beranjak kembali ke arah ruangannya berada. Namun baru 2 langkah, ia berhenti dan berbalik kearahku.

"Ah ya..gelangmu unik Baek. Kapan-kapan temani aku membeli gelang seperti itu yaa" Lalu dia berbalik kembali dan benar-benar kembali ke ruangannya.

Aku masih terdiam di tempat. Harusnya aku yang bertanya dimana kau mendapatkan gelang itu Myungsoo... Dan aku pun kembali ke ruang tunggu.

.

.

Lusa adalah malam natal. Kami semua diberikan waktu libur selama seminggu. Dan karena itulah..suasana di dorm malam ini ramai. Semuanya ribut membicarakan rencana natal masing-masing. Lay akan kembali ke China. Chanyeol berencana liburan ke Eropa bersama keluarganya . Sehun juga berangkat ke Jepang dan yang lainnya berencana merayakan natal bersama keluarga di rumah. Lalu aku? Sejak lulus SMA, aku terbiasa merayakan natal sendiri. Keluargaku... sudah lama tidak tinggal di Korea.

"Baek.. ikut aku ya ke Jepang?" - Sehun

"Ikut aku saja ke China, pemandangan di dekat rumahku sangat indah Baek" – Yixing

"Kerumahku saja Baek.. Kau selalu diterima di rumah kami" – Suho

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tapi..terima kasih untuk tawaran kalian. Aku baik-baik saja sendiri di dorm" Aku tersenyum memandangi mereka satu per satu. Mereka memutar mata, bosan mendengar penolakanku yang selalu terjadi setiap tahunnya.

"Ah..jangan-jangan kau sudah ada janji dengan seseorang? Hey jangan lakukan di dorm yah" Aku baru saja ingin menjawab ucapan si mesum Jongin sampai seseorang mendahuluiku berbicara.

"Biarkan Baekhyun berkencan lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan lelaki baru" Itu Park Chanyeol dengan otak sok tahunya.

Aku memutar mata malas "Tidak dan tidak! Aku bersumpah aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun dan tidak akan pergi dengan siapapun!" ucapku dengan tegas. Entah itu halusinasiku saja, tapi.. sekilas aku melihat Chanyeol tersenyum tadi...

.

.

Pagi harinya, aku merutuki mulutku yang telah lancang berucap sumpah, setelah membaca sebuah pesan di handphoneku.

 _'Baek..besok malam kau ada acara? Kalau tidak ada..maukah kau merayakan natal bersamaku?'_ Itu dari Myungsoo. Dan itu bukan pesan pertamanya. Dua hari setelah pertemuan kami waktu itu, dia menghubungiku. Hingga sekarang..telah memasuki bulan ketiga kami selalu bertukar pesan dan telepon.

Kembali pada sumpahku tadi, sebenarnya bisa saja aku berbohong pada mereka, toh tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ada disini besok malam. Namun..entahlah aku bimbang. Di satu sisi..aku merindukan merayakan natal bersama Myungsoo seperti yang biasa kulakukan dulu. Tapi di sisi lain..aku hanya merasa tidak enak berbohong pada mereka.

 _'Aku belum tahu..Besok pagi akan kukabari'_ Itu balasanku pada Myungsoo.

Hari ini..suasana di dorm perlahan-lahan mulai terasa sepi. Chanyeol, Yixing dan Kyungsoo berangkat duluan di siang hari. Lalu tinggallah Sehun yang masih tinggal hingga malam hari. Nampak kekhawatiran dari ekspresinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut aku ke Jepang?" tanyanya untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya hari ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum melihat ekspresi kekhawatirannya.

"Aarrghh! Kau membuatku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang!"

Aku tertawa. "Hemmm..kau takut rindu padaku?"

"Bukan begitu bodoh! Kau wanita. Sendirian. Memangnya aku tidak khawatir!"

"Uuhhh manisnya.. Apa aku jadi pacarmu saja yah?" Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya memerah kesal.

"Boleh saja...asal kau bisa memuaskanku.." bisiknya. Aku mendengus. Oh Sehun memang tidak pernah kalah dalam berdebat. Melihatku diam tak membalas ia pun tertawa.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi sekarang. Aku akan menelponmu tiap jam!" Dan ia pun pergi. Aku kunci pintu dan masuk kembali ke dalam. Benar-benar sepi. Bukan hanya sekali ini aku merasakan ini. Dulu pun begitu. Tak pernah ada perayaan bersama-sama. Tak ada kehangatan. Semua hanya peduli pada urusan masing-masing.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku sudah bersiap-siap keluar. Aku memutuskan akan merayakan malam natal bersama Myungsoo. Pukul 10 pagi aku sudah siap dan masuk ke mobilku. Aku berencana untuk membeli beberapa camilan sebelum ke apartement Myungsoo. Ah ya...aku lupa mengabarinya. Kuambil handphoneku untuk mengirim pesan padanya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat walpaper di handphoneku. Foto ketika aku dan semua anggota EXO sedang berlibur ke L.A. Kulihat ada 3 pesan masuk dan 6 panggilan tak terjawab.

'Hey! Kenapa tidak angkat telponku?! Kau baik-baik saja?' – Sehun

'Baekhyun..aku menyiapkan sup daging di kulkas. Kau hangatkan saja ya. Selamat Natal' – Kyungsoo

'Kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku' Mataku melebar ketika membaca pesan ketiga. Ini..pesan dari Chanyeol. Rasanya aku ingin menangis membaca ketiga pesan ini. Panggilan telpon tak terjawab juga berasal dari anggota EXO lainnya. Sungguh...kalian hadiah terbesar yang pernah ada di hidupku.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akupun kembali ke mobil. Aku mantapkan putusanku dan mulai melajukan mobilku. Sebelumnya..aku tidak lupa mengirim pesan...

'Maaf...akusepertinya tidak bisa merayakan natal bersamamu. Aku ada acara lain. Selamat Natal Myungsoo' . Dengan itu kulajukan mobilku...kembali ke dorm.

.

.

Sungguh..aku tidak menyesali keputusanku. Meskipun saat ini aku sendiri..Benar-benar sendiri. Di dalam dorm yang tidak lama lagi akan kami tinggalkan. Itulah alasanku memilih tinggal di dorm sendirian malam ini. Aku ingat..tahun 2018..3 tahun lagi dari sekarang, kami semua akhirnya meninggalkan dorm. Dikarenakan aktivitas individu yang semakin meningkat, jadwal grup yang berkurang, serta pekerjaanku yang tak kalah padat, membuat dorm ini selalu tak berpenghuni setiap harinya. Hingga saat itu, akhir tahun 2017. Disaat yang lain sibuk menyambut natal, kami justru sibuk memindahkan barang ke tempat tinggal masing-masing. Tidak ada ucapan perpisahan. Tidak ada ajakan untuk mengunjungi. Dan itu menjadi awal...menuju pembubaran.

Mengingat kejadian yang kualami dulu, membuatku tak sadar meneteskan air mata. Aku sangat berharap..hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Jika ini memang benar kesempatan kedua..aku memohon...jangan biarkan aku merasakannya kembali. Aku mungkin akan menangis tersedu-sedu jika tidak mendengar ada suara ribut dari luar. Kuusap air mataku dan beranjak membuka pintu. Dan...

"Baekhyuuuunnnnnn...!" "Baekhyunnnieeeee...!"

Pikiranku kaku seketika, ketika tubuhku diterjang oleh Kai dan Sehun. Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi? Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua- oh tidak..semuanya...bahkan Chanyeol ada disini!

"Aww!" aku mengusap pipiku yang dicubit Sehun.

"Itu untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa ini bukan mimpi Baek" Sehun tersenyum dan ikut mengusap pipiku lembut. Terkadang aku heran, kenapa hatiku tak pernah tergoda olehnya.

"Jadi..kalian semua mengerjaiku?" aku melihat mereka satu per satu.

"Tidak..sebenarnya aku malah terkejut melihat yang lain ada disini. Dan sepertinya mereka pun sama sepertiku" ucap Xiumin. Aku masih melongo diam. Belum mengerti.

"Ini artinya kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu Baekhyunku" Sehun mencubit gemas kedua pipiku. Ingatkan aku untuk menjadikan Sehun pacarku suatu saat nanti.

Kulihat mereka semua tersenyum, Chanyeol juga... Benarkah yang dikatakan Sehun? Tak kusadari air mataku jatuh. Semakin lama semakin banyak dan tangisku tak terbendung. Dan aku benar-benar terisak ketika kurasakan mereka semua merengkuhku dalam pelukan. Sungguh...jika waktu bisa dihentikan..aku ingin berhenti saat ini. Hanya ini yang kuinginkan..tetap bersama-sama dengan mereka. Lengkap. Tanpa ada yang egois dengan urusan masing-masing. 2 tahun..5 tahun..bahkan 1000 tahun..kuharap kalian selalu kokoh... menemani hari-hariku.

.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Namun, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang beranjak pergi tidur. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah. Masing-masing semangat menceritakan kisah mereka ketika kembali ke dorm tadi. Ada Sehun yang bersender di kakiku, bercerita tentang dirinya yang ketinggalan pesawat ke jepang malam kemarin karena taksi yang ditumpanginya mogok. Ada Yixing yang juga bersender di kakiku, bercerita tentang dirinya yang dimarahi oleh ibunya karena meninggalkanku sendirian hingga ia disuruh kembali kemari. Aku tertawa sambil sesekali masih terisak mendengar cerita mereka. Dan ada Chanyeol..yang tiduran dengan kepalanya berada di pangkuanku. Matanya terpejam. Tapi ia belum tidur. Kuberanikan menyentuh rambut yang menutupi dahinya lalu mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku benar-benar akan tertidur di pangkuanmu" bisiknya. Aku hendak menarik tanganku tapi dia menahannya. Menyuruhku melanjutkan usapan di rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali?" tanyaku pelan

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dorm kita banjir air mata karena kau semalaman menangisi kesendirianmu" ejeknya. Aku cubit gemas hidungnya. Dia mengaduh pelan tapi tetap enggan membuka matanya.

"Saat itu...aku sudah sampai di rumah orang tuaku. Lalu Sehun menelponku dan menanyakan apakah kau menghubungiku atau tidak. Katanya pesan dan telpon darinya tidak ada yang kau terima. Tanpa pikir panjang..aku langsung kembali kemari"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan ucapannya. Terharu. Dia membuka matanya ketika tak mendengar balasan dariku.

" Hey Hey jangan salah sangka Baek. Aku tidak mau saja di dorm ini terjadi sesuatu" dia tersenyum meremehkan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak sakit hati.

"Ya Ya terserah. Asal kau tahu saja sebenarnya aku tidak merayakan natal sendirian" sombongku. Tak kusangka, matanya berubah menatapku tajam. "Tadinya begitu. Tapi kubatalkan.." lanjutku sebelum dia marah.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Myungsoo" Kurasakan tubuhnya kaku. Pandangannya tetap menatapku lurus.

"Lalu kenapa kau batalkan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya...rindu pada kalian mungkin? Dan di dorm membuatku merasakan kehadiran kalian.." ucapku tulus. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Dia masih memandangku dan jantungku berdebar ketika kepalanya bergerak ke atas perlahan-lahan.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisiknya tepat di depan bibirku...

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Halooooo. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini ya. Tapi tidak ada yang baca juga aku akan terus upload disini untuk ngisi waktu luang.

Chap kali ini..aku buat disaat aku benar-benar rindu pada EXO as Group not individual. Aku juga lagi kecewa bacain coment dari exo l di social media yang tidak terima karena MV For Life hanya menampilkan Chan, Suho dan Kai. Guys tolong pahami deh, semua sudah sesuai porsinya. Banyak yang bilang Kai selalu ditampilkan di MV, sedangkan Chen dan Xiumin jarang. Tolong yah saya jujur kecewa. Chen dan Xiumin sudah banyak porsinya di vocal, karena bakat mereka memang menonjol disitu. Bias saya Sehun tapi saya tidak kecewa Sehun tidak ditampilkan di MV. Karena saya sayang exo sebagai grup! Bukan karena ada si A atau si B. Kalau mau begini terus, kita kasih aja daesang ke grup lain. Tidak usah repot-repot streaming, vote dan lain-lain.

Maaf kalau saya kelewatan.


	5. Chapter 4 Give Up

_Satu jalan..._

 _Yang kita pilih untuk dilangkahi bersama akhirnya..._

 _Satu hal..._

 _Yang kita lupakan pada akhirnya..._

 _Bahwa..._

 _Jalan menuju kebahagiaan tidak pernah lurus pada akhirnya..._

.

.

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Myungsoo

And Other Cast

.

.

.

 _'Selamat pagi. Selamat Hari Natal semuaaa_ '

 _'Ya..selamat untukmu juga' Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol menjawab ucapan selamatnya. Tak ada kehangatan. Tak ada kelembutan. Ia sudah biasa. Ini sudah tahun kedua dimana kehangatan natal tidak menghampiri dirinya._

 _'Kau ada acara malam ini Chan?' Baekhyun meremat jarinya. Menahan gugup mempertanyakan hal yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya._

 _'Kau managerku, haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?' Sekali lagi. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan ini._

 _'Maaf..Aku tahu kau memiliki jadwal rekaman sampai jam 5. Maksudku...setelah itu..apakah kau ada acara?'_

 _'Ada atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu. Kau hanya managerku Baek. Jangan melewati batasmu!' Chanyeol mulai meninggikan suaranya. Baekhyun terus menguatkan hati. Menahan genangan air di pelupuk matanya terjatuh di depan pria ini._

 _'Tapi Chan-'_

' _Kumohon berhenti Baek! Aku menyesal pernah jatuh cinta padamu! Semuanya menjadi sulit bagiku! Andai saja waktu bisa terulang...' tak akan kubiarkan air mata itu jatuh karenaku._

 _Sangat disayangkan...kalimat terakhir itu hanya tersampaikan di hati Chanyeol. Tanpa pernah terungkap dan diketahui oleh Baekhyun..._

 _Yaah...andai waktu memang dapat terulang..._

.

.

.

"Baek, semua sudah dibeli kan?"

"Kau mau mempir dulu Baek? Baek...? Hey!"

"Ah ya..ada apa?" Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunan masa lalunya..atau masa lalu di waktu sebelumnya tepatnya.

Jongin memutar matanya, sedangkan Sehun menghembuskan nafas keras. Bosan menegur Baekhyun yang sudah 3 kali ketahuan sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Kau pasti memikirkan kejadian semalam" Tuduh Jongin. Ah ya..mengingat kejadian semalam, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Hanya senyuman tipis.

"Apa yang harus kupikirkan? Jelas-jelas itu belum terjadi" Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke jendela.

"Wah..wah! Jadi kau mengharapkan itu terjadi? Ah! Jangan bilang...kau sudah pernah berciuman dengannya sebelumnya?! Apakah ciumannya begitu hebat?" Jongin terus berbicara hal-hal tak masuk akal hingga membuat Baekhyun memandang Jongin kembali geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak Jongin!" tidak salah lagi-dalam hati Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya! Jangan-jangan kalian...apakah Chanyeol bermain lembut?" Baekhyun mengumpat pelan melihat Jongin mengeluarkan senyum mesum khasnya. Ia sungguh paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Jongin.

"Hey sudahlah Jongin. Aku percaya Baekhyun tidak begitu" Nada bicara Sehun yang cukup serius membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjambak Jongin.

"Tapi Baek...dari semua pria tampan di muka bumi ini..aku berharap kau tidak akan terlibat perasaan dengannya.."

"Sehun benar Baek. Kami tahu, Chanyeol paling dekat denganmu. Tapi..harusnya kau tahu bagaimana sifatnya" Jongin kini juga ikut-ikutan berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah..Akan kuusahakan." Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendapati kedua biang onar ini peduli dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Daripada bersama Chanyeol, aku lebih menyarankan Chen"

"Aku tidak setuju Hun! Mulut Chen lebih panas dari matahari di musim panas. Menurutku Suho lebih baik.

"Tidak Tidak! Selera humor Suho sangat buruk. Kasihan Bakehyun nanti"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar Sehun dan Jongin memilihkan salah satu member yang cocok dengannya. Ia pun memajukan badannya ke tengah diantara kursi Sehun dan Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan salah satu dari kalian?" Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun

"Aku? Aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Maka kusarankan kau memilih Sehun, yang sepertinya memang tepat untukmu" Jongin menunjuk Sehun sedangkan yang ditunjuk tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Tapi..Jonginnn...aku pernah ditolak oleh Sehun" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pura-pura kecewa.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Kau ini bagaimana! Katanya kau menyukainya...oh iya... maksudku kau menyukai tipe gadis baik-baik seperti dia" Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari, Sehun sempat menatap tajam ke Jongin tadi. Sedangkan Jongin memukul bibirnya pelan. Merutuki kecerobohan dirinya yang hampir keceplosan.

Baekhyun yang sepertinya terlalu polos, hanya memandang penuh tanya kearah Sehun. Merasa terus diperhatikan, Sehun menoleh ke arah kiri. Betapa gemasnya ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit mendongak dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat. Maka, tangannya pun terulur untuk mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun jujur. Jantungnya sempat berdetak kencang.

"Tidak bisa Jongin...Aku terlalu tampan untuknya" Sehun menyeringai setelahnya. Jongin mencibir dan mengumpat, sedangkan Baekhyun...menghadiahi pukulan manis pada Sehun.

Tak terasa, 45 menit kemudian mereka tiba di dorm. Mereka bertiga sudah membagi rata barang-barang belanjaan yang dibawa dan berniat turun dari mobil. Namun, belum sempat mereka melewati gerbang, langkah mereka terhenti sejenak. Melihat ada mobil yang terparkir di seberang, dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Myungsoo..."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, namun sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi belum nampak. Disaat yang lain sibuk menyiapkan untuk perayaan natal nanti malam, ia justru sibuk bolak balik di depan pintu masuk.

"Telpon saja dia Yeol!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Suho berdecak. Jelas-jelas sejak tadi Chanyeol sedang menunggu seseorang pulang.

"Baekhyun. Telpon saja dia. Kepalaku pusing melihatmu bolak balik di depan pintu!"

"Aku tidak menunggu siapapun. Ini kebiasaanku jika sedang mencari inspirasi-

"-Ah itu Baekhyun!" Chanyeol secepat kilat memutar badannya. Namun...nihil. Tak ada seseorang pun yang datang. Sial ini pasti jebakan dari Suho.

Merasa malu, Chanyeol pun mendengus dan tiduran di sofa dekat pintu. Sementara suho, masih berada di dekat pintu sambil tertawa puas setelah berhasil mengerjai Chanyeol.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Suara Suho terdengar lagi. Chanyeol berdecih. Tidak mau dijebak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yah begitulah. Tidak banyak barang yanh kami beli." Tunggu sebentar. Itu benar-benar suara Sehun, pikir Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar telah kembali. Maka, dengan perlahan ia melirik ke arah pintu.

"Kalian cuma berdua? Dimana Baekhyun?" Ya. Itu juga yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Chanyeol. Terima kasih pada Suho yang sudah mewakilinya.

"Baekhyun baru saja pergi. Dengan Myungsoo..."

Tanpa mereka bertiga ketahui, pria yang tiduran di sofa tadi sudah pergi dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca.

.

.

Senja mulai menguning keemasan. Menambah indahnya kepingan salju yang tampak berkilauan. Memberikan kesan romantis di tengah dua sejoli yang nampak menikmati kebersamaan di suatu taman. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terdengar sejak mereka tiba disini. Hanya suara langkah kaki seirama,yang mengiringi mereka sore ini.

Mereka memutuskan tuk berhenti dan duduk di bangku terdekat dengan sungai. Tanpa memutuskan genggaman tangan mereka yang tertaut erat.

"Sepi kali disini..Mungkin suhunya terlalu dingin"

"Sepertinya begitu. Sayang sekali, mereka tidak mengerti indahnya langit bersalju...Kau kedinginan Baek?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, si pria inisiatif melepas mantelnya untuk disampirkan di tubuh Baekhyun, lalu kembali menggenggam erat jemari gadis itu. Baekhyun menatapnya teduh. Pria ini tidak pernah gagal memberikan kehangatan pada fisik dan hatinya.

"Kau...masih menyukai salju?"

"Kau tidak?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Menengadahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh butiran salju.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja...salju tetaplah seperti ini...berapa kalipun kita melihatnya. Tidak mengesankan lagi menurutku. " Si pria terkekeh mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu...mulai sekarang, mari kita buat musim salju selalu berkesan untukmu!" Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia sudah mendengar ucapan ini sebelumnya. Dari orang yang sama pula. Sedangkan si pria yang tadi sudah bersemangat, kini mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum?" tanyanya bingung. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas ke sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja...aku pernah merasakan ini..."

"Benarkah? Kutebak...pasti mantan kekasihmu?" Si pria menunduk. Merasa langkahnya telah didahului orang lain.

"Tidak. Dia bukanlah mantanku. Dan tidak akan pernah jadi mantanku. " Si pria semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" Baekhyun menatap penuh harap, membuat si pria menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun melepaskan sejenak mantel di tubuhnya. Menggulung lengan bajunya. Lalu...melepaskan gelang yang selama ini ada di tangannya...

"Umm...bisakah..bisakah kau menerima gelang ini untukku?"

"Hey..apakah ini karena ucapanku waktu itu? Aku memang menyukai gelangmu..tapi—

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat "-Bukan begitu!...Maafkan aku...tapi, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Hatiku...aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku. Tidak lagi." Tubuh si pria menegang. Ia paham sekarang. Bahkan cintanya sudah ditolak sebelum diucapkan. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melihat ekspresi terluka pria di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mengerti...Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku gila..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menahan getaran pada suaranya. Sedangkan pria tadi masih diam menundukkan kepala.

"Gelang ini, sama berartinya dengan orang yang memberikannya padaku. Dan menurutku.. biarlah kenangan bersama dirinya tetap seperti itu. Tak peduli betapa bahagianya ketika bersamanya...Aku tak ingin mengulangi untuk kedua kalinya."

Tes! Tak mampu dicegah lagi..air mata Baekhyun jatuh perlahan. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum memandangi pria di sebelahnya. Ia tak peduli, dirinya dianggap tidak waras setelah ini. Baekhyun menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin. Menguatkan dirinya untuk berbicara kembali.

"Kau ingat seseorang yang kita bicarakan beberapa menit yang lalu? Orang itu..adalah orang yang memberikanku gelang ini.. Seseorang yang tak akan pernah berhenti untuk kucintai..."

Baekhyun pun bangkit perlahan. Memantapkan niatnya untuk meneruskan ucapannya, sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dan orang itu...kau...Myungsoo.." Pria itu-Myungsoo, menoleh cepat dan melebarkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan ucapan tak masuk akal dari gadis yang sudah disukainya beberapa waktu ini. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga reaksi pria itu akan seperti ini.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Ya. Selamat tinggal.. Meskipun semuanya terulang..Yang kedua tidak akan pernah sama seperti pertama kalinya...Mari kita langkahi jalan yang berbeda sekarang...

.

.

.

Hanya satu langkah lagi bagi Baekhyun untuk mencapai pintu dorm. Namun ia berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Merasakan kelegaan karena setengah beban di hatinya yang telah sirna. Dan lega, karena ia tidak terlambat untuk merayakan natal bersama pria-pria nakal kesayangannya. Dan dengan senyum ceria, ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat suasana di dalam dormnya sudah nampak seperti taman bermain yang penuh hiasan natal.

"Aku pikir kau tidak pulang malam ini Baek." Sehun yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Rupanya sejak tadi Sehun sedang merapikan bungkusan hadiah di pohon cemara sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku kan tidak mau melewatkan natal tanpamuu.." Baekhyun berucap manja sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Sedangkan si pria yag dipeluk, langsung memutar badanya dan menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Mereka berdua pun tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

"Lebih baik kalian membantu menyiapkan makanan daripada berpelukan seperti teletubies. " Suho yang tadinya berniat memanggil Sehun harus berhenti sejenak melihat kelakuan kedua orang di depannya. Sedangkan yang diberi perintah tak bergeming dan tetap berpelukan sambil tertawa.

"Wah kalian sudah ada kemajuan. Kau harus mengunci kamarmu mulai malam ini Baek" Ya. Ini Jongin. Dengan pikiran pendeknya. Baekhyun dan Sehun memasang wajah datarnya lalu saling memisahkan diri. Mereka berempat pun bersama-sama menuju dapur. Sampai di sana, dapat Baekhyun lihat semua artisnya sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Oh tidak semuanya. Chanyeol tidak ada.

"Chanyeol pergi keluar sejak tadi, jika kau ingin tahu" ucap Suho. Baekhyun hanya bergumam. Tak terlalu ingin tahu kemana perginya Chanyeol.

"Kau bersihkan dirimu dulu Baek. Sebentar lagi semuanya sudah siap." Baekhyun pun mengangguk setuju dan naik ke atas menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka di sebelah kamarnya. Kamar Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang telah mendorongnya tadi, tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol saat ini. Kamarnya cukup rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki. Nuansanya serba biru dan dihiasi beberapa pajangan foto di dalamnya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih dalam lagi. Sejak tadi, ada sesuatu di atas meja yang menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu yang nampak tak asing baginya. Didekatinya meja tempat benda itu berada dengan langkah gemetar. Dan...tanpa berlama-lama lagi. Ia langsung melesat ke bawah sambil membawa benda yang ia temukan tadi.

Itu adalah cincin.. Cincin miliknya yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol di masa sebelumnya...

.

"Kau belum ganti baju Baek?" tanya Jongin keheranan melihat Baekhyun berlari ke bawah. Suho dan Sehun pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan ikut keheranan melihat Baekhyun.

"K..kalian..kalian tahu dimana Chanyeol?" Tidak ada satupun jawaban dari mereka membuat Baekhyun semakin tak sabaran.

"Aku mohon...dimana Chanyeol?" lirih Baekhyun. Kini semua orang disitu menghentikan kegiatannya melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis. Sehun pun inisiatif maju mendekati Baekhyun. Diusapnya air mata di pipi Baekhyun dan memberikan tatapan sayang pada gadis itu.

"Kami sudah menelponnya tadi, tapi tidak tersambung. Kita tunggu saja hmm?" Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup dahi gadis itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan sudah akan menggangukkan kepala kalau saja...

"Mungkin kau bisa mencari di suatu tempat yang mungkin dikunjunginya Baek?" Dan satu kalimat bodoh dari Jongin membuat semua orang yang ada disitu menegang dan memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya. Ya kecuali satu orang. Yang baru saja segera melesat ke luar...

"Ya Ya aku mengerti. Aku akan menyusulnya" Jongin yang merasa bersalah pun segera keluar menyusul Baekhyun sebelum ia dijadikan santapan untuk makan malam.

"Aku ikut!" Jongin berhenti sebentar dan tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang ikut bersamanya saat ini.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama, Baekhyun membawa mobilnya kesana kemari. Namun nihil...Chanyeol masih tidak ditemukan. Ia memukul stirnya ketika baru saja ia lagi-lagi gagal. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana Chanyeol berada saat ini. Satu tempat terlintas di pikirannya. Ia bertaruh dengan keyakinannya sendiri.. Jika Chanyeol benar-benar berada di tempat itu...maka jawaban akan pertanyaannya selama ini benar. Bahwa Chanyeol mungkin mengingat semuanya...

Dengan jantung yang terus berdebar kencang, Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tersebut. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya parkir tadi. Hingga tak sampai 15 menit, Baekhyun sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Sebuah gedung kantor. Gedung agensi mereka.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya seperti akan keluar dari tubuhnya begitu ia sampai di lantai teratas. Sungguh...ia merasa gugup saat ini. Ia berharap...dugaannya salah dan Chanyeol ada di tempat lain.

Namun...harapannya pupus seketika melihat sesosok pria berada di dekat pagar balkon. Ia tidak bisa membantah lagi..Karena faktanya. Ia sangat mengenali pria yang sedang berdiri disana..Park Chanyeolnya...

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Air mata sudah membasahi pipinya sejak dia memulai langkah pertamanya. Kini.. 5 langkah lagi untuk meraih pria itu.

"C..Chan—" Berhenti. Baekhyun berhenti. Suaranya berhenti. Waktu pun terasa berhenti bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan ia tidak tahu ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Aku disini. Dan tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi..."

Terlambat. Sudah terlambat. Baekhyun sudah melihatnya...

Chanyeol yang sedang memandang penuh damba pada seorang wanita.

Wanita yang dicintai Chanyeol di masa lalu..

Irene.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Teloleeeeeeeeet...Yeayy akhirnya bisa update lagiiii

Oiya , kemarin2 kita pasti denger isu-isu negatif soal telolet kan. Terserah apa yang kalian percaya, tapi aku yakin Chan ga akan sejahat itu ngeblock fansnya. Terus soal blacklist indo dari tur exordium? Yeuuww indonesia udah jadi langganan SM tenang aja. Dah lupakan soal telolet mari kita dukung exo di SMA dan GDA.

Terima kasih yang udah review, fav dan follow ff aku.

Jangan lupa review kembali (

P.S Bagi yang suka boyslove boleh dicek ff saya yang satunya hehehe..

P.S.S Nantikan ff twoshoot saya besok malam hehehe


End file.
